Trip To Kagome's World
by taylovesbevin
Summary: Just some funny drabbles of things that i think would happen if they all went to Kagome's world.


**Well this is my VERY first fanfic... I really hope you like it! ;)**

* * *

**Stupid Alarm Clock**

ring. Ring. RIng. RINg. RING! ring. Ring. RIng. RINg. RING! Kagome woke up to the annoying ring of her alarm clock. Inuyasha jolted awake thinking that someone was attacking them because of the alarm which he had not known of. Kagome slowly got up so she could shut off her alarm but that wasn't fast enough. Inuyasha grabbed the very, very annoying alarm clock and threw it onto the ground as hard as he could. Then he started jumping on top of it hard screaming, "Stupid thing shut up. Shut Up, SHUT UP, SHUT UP!. You stupid piece of shit." Finally the clock couldn't take any more of the stomping from the angry dog demon and broke."Inuyasha! Look what you did to my alarm clock! I cant believe you did that again! I told you not to break any more of my alarm clocks!" Kagome yelled at him. Starting a morning off by making Kagome mad was not a good thing."Humf. It was being stupid. It woke me up," Inuyasha said pouting madly of the floor chris cross and arms folded across his chest with a evil looking glare at the alarm clock. It is suppose to wake you up idiot! Thats what it was made to do! Wake people up! oh... hehe sorry...

Evil TV Kagome smiled, reaching forward and grabbing the remote. She clicked the ON button and the TV turned on. What the hell! Miroku yelled. The TV showed a snake that was getting closer and closer to the screen. Inuyasha immediately jumped up. Take cover Kagome! What? You want me to hide from... the TV? Inuyasha jumped over the table and yelled Iron Reaver Soul- SIT BOY! Argh! Miroku jumped up and began to attack the TV himself, but Kagome jumped on his back. NO! It's just a TV! It can't hurt you! Kagome yelled trying to get Kiroku to calm down. Miroku stumbled backwards and dropped Kagome on the couch. What do you mean? It's a TV! It's a bunch of people or pictures put in a box so you watch it! Kagome explained. Inuyasha finally got up turning around and glaring at Kagome. You could have just jumped on my back like you did Maroku instead of saying that Inuyasha growled! Kagome smiled and said Sorry!

* * *

**The Talking Object**

Everyone jumped as they heard a strange loud ringing noise. Shippo jumped on Kagome's shoulder hiding underneather her hair. Sango jumped into Miroku's arms and Kohaku jumped behind Miroku. Inuyasha jumped infrnot of Kagome and yelled I'll protect you Kagome! Kagome looked at evreyone and burst out laughing. Inuyasha thought she was laughing at him and growled. Oh clam down Inuyasha i was not just laughing at you. It was just the phone. I will explain everything to you after i answer it. Kagome ran over to the phone and quickly picked it up. Hello? Inuyasha froze as he heard a voice come from the phone. What the hell is up with this crazy world?

* * *

**Big Castle Lots of Clothes** Kagome opened the door to her room steping aside and letting Sango in. Sango stepped in slipping off her sandals and looking around amazed. Wow! Kagome! Your room is SO big! You're entire castle is big! Is your family related to a lord of any kind? Kagome entered her room and shut the door behind he laughing. No this is only a small old home. If you think i am rich you have to see some houses down by my school. Now those are huge! Songo blushed at her lack of knowledge. Oh! Kagome smiled and walked over to her closet. She opened it up and once again Sango was amazed. Kagome! Wow! You have so many clothes! Thanks but this is a normal amount of clothes for my age. Oh Sango blushed again and just looked at the clothes.

* * *

**Giant Monster** Everyone walked outside with the suitcases. What the hell! Miroku and everyone else stopped in there tracks as they saw the strange monster-like thing in front of them. Kagome turned around to see what they were talking about. What is wrong she asked. What the heck is that! Inuyasha screamed! Come on Kagome! Her friends yelled from inside the car. Tell your friends to put there stuff in the car and come on! Kagome looked at all her friends and whistperd. I'll explain everything when we get at the hotel in promise. Just get inside and trust me okay? They all gave each other regretful looks the sighed and nodded. Okay Kagome if you say so Shippo said jumping onto her shoulder.

* * *

**The Strange Music Maker** Inuyahsa walked into his room alone and sat on his bed putting his bag down on the was a dresser along with a weird looking box on it. Inuyasha stared at it. What the hell... Inuyasha walked over to the dresser and tried to pick up the weird box but it would no come off. No good it was sealed to the dresser so no one can steal it. Inuyasha growled. There was on one or thing in this world stronger than him! He grabbed the box and yanked it off the dresser. There was a loud ripping sound and now a large with spot on the brown table wear the box had been. Woops he said. He began to mess with the box to see how it worked. It started making loud music and since Inuyasha was part dog demon it was hurting his ears. He got suprised when it made music and dropped it on the floor. The thing stoped making music and make a werid fuzzy sound that hurt his ears more! Inuyasha got really made then got off the bed jumping on top of it yelling for the loud evil demon to shut up and die. Kagome heard all the noise and went to see what happen. She walked in seeing Inuyasha with a radio in his mouth shacking his head back in forth growing loud. INUYASHA! Inuyasha dropped the radio and said that demon will not shut up! Kagome looked at Inuyasha with a very evil looked and growled. Inuyasha shrunk down and whined scardly why are you looking at me like that... Inuyasha... SIT BOY! AHH! Why did you do that! I was trying to kill a demon! THATS NOT A DEMON! IT IS A RADIO! IT MAKES MUSIC! Oh... sorry... again...

* * *

**P-zza?** Who wants to eat Kagome's friends said? Me! everyone yelled. How about some pizza. Pizza? Inuyasha said. Yeah what kind do you want? Kagome jumped in front of him and said sausage please! Ok will be back soon. Phew that was close Kagome said. Okay now what is P-zaa? Inuyasha said. Kagome laugh it's call Pizza Inuyasha. Feh whatever. Pizza is bread cooked and sauce and cheese and then anything else you like on it! Oh it sounds awesome Miroku said. It is Kagome. _Ugh this it is like having to teach a new born Kagome thought._

* * *

**Elevator** Inuyasha and Kagome were going back to there rooms but had to take the elevator to get there. Inuyasha saw the doors open and jumped back in suprised. It's ok this is a elevator it takes us to out room. Inuyasha slowly walked in a looked around. Kagome got in to and pushed there floor number. When the elevator moved up Inuyasha yelped and fell face first into the floor. Kagome was laughing so hard she could barley breath! Inuyasha got up and growled saying not funny. Okay okay sorry. Kagome got back up and stoped laughing nut still had a smile on her face. The elevator stope, and agian Inuyasha fell flat on is hace with a yelp. This time Kagome could not stop laughing so Inuyasha had to carry her to there room. Kagome heard something like Wrench... Stupid... Laughing...Elevator which made her laugh harder.

* * *

**Bathing Suits** Kagome are you sure people are aloud to wear things like this in public? Sango asked nervousyl. It is totally legal Sango all of the girls wear things like this when they go swimming. Fine... i'll go put it on. When they finished Kagome ran off to show Inuyasha her bathing suit. Hey Inuyasha like my bathing suit! Inuyasha saw what she had on and jumped in front of her covering her body with his cloak. What do you think your doing showing off your body! I am your mate so only i can see you like this! I mean your half naked for god sakes! Wear are your clothes! Kagome sighed and said this is what you wear in my time to go swimming Inuyasha. If you think this is reaviling you should see what the older people wear! Oh... okay i gusse. So...do you like it? of couse i do. Kagome was wearing a 2 piece bathing suit that was bright pink with white flower designs on it. Are you ready to go to the beach? Ya come on lets go.

* * *

**Hope You Liked It! Plez Review and tell me what you thought!**


End file.
